<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My poor duckling by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916168">My poor duckling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bridge - Freeform, Dream's her little duckling, Gen, No Dialogue, Puffy needs a hug :(, Self-Doubt, no beta we die like tommy, self-deprication, this post is my bridge into the main plot lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Her little duckling had strayed far from the path she had originally walked him down. His downfall was her fault. She was weak, everything she had taught him wasn’t good enough. She hadn’t loved him enough. She couldn’t even visit him in prison because he had somehow managed to break out."</p><p>Captain Puffy's internal process of the situation. It's pretty much just her being sad over how Dream has turned out. Also, this post is pretty much just a bridge into the main plot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My poor duckling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A bit of a warning for self-deprecation, Puffy just really needs a hug man (and I'm volunteering to give her one)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’manberg citizens came in all shapes and sizes. Some cats, others pigs; some tyrants, others anarchists. Yet one word described them all in Puffy’s eyes,</p><p> traumatized. </p><p>Everyone citizen, every person, every soul. They were all broken. Hurt by one another. Tore down by one another. It was sad to see. It would always be sad for puffy, seeing hurting children. Seeing those who were never properly loved or raised. </p><p>But nothing hurt more than how Dream had turned out. </p><p>Her little duckling had strayed far from the path she had originally walked him down. His downfall was her fault. She was weak, everything she had taught him wasn’t good enough. She hadn’t loved him enough. She couldn’t even visit him in prison because he had somehow managed to break out. </p><p>She remembered seeing Sam’s uneven breathing as he was on his knees holding his head in his hands. How he was trembling muttering to himself about failing everyone. </p><p>She remembered how it hurt seeing yet another broken soul. Nobody but Sam, Ponk, and Puffy knew Dream was gone. According to Sam, not even she was supposed to know. She just happened to be at the prison during the time of his panic. She just happened to be the one to remind him he wasn’t a failure. </p><p>With this knowledge, Puffy assured him her lips were sealed. But of course, with knowledge this powerful she had to help somehow. She had to make sure no duckling would follow the same path as her duckling had.  That no ducklings would be hurt by hers, never again. </p><p>They would find him and it would be the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>pain with no pain because I'm dead</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>